


Put Your Hand Between an Aching Head and an Aching World

by inthemorning



Series: Songs on Shuffle: A Writing Exercise [5]
Category: Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other, also it's hard to write a lot about that tf!, also there's a dog in this ur welc, i might edit and repost this in like 8 months when i hate it too much to keep who knows, this is so short i don't even care anymore, was gonna do the typical 'helps w existential crisis' thing but it felt inappropriate bc rebranding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthemorning/pseuds/inthemorning
Summary: The world kinda sucks sometimes and, boy, does Dan know it.





	Put Your Hand Between an Aching Head and an Aching World

**Author's Note:**

> As a writing exercise, I am starting to force myself to play a song on shuffle and write, getting some sort of inspiration from it. These are all probably gonna be short. Let's see how long this lasts. // This one is based off of It's Not a Side Effect of the Cocaine, I Am Thinking it Must Be Love by Fall Out Boy. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MPihE5UfTtQ).

          “Dan?” You put the grocery bags on the marble kitchen counter and call for your boyfriend to help put things away. “Dan?” Louder this time. Nothing.

          The apartment is silent until a small bark comes from the office down the hall.

_           Oh! He must be editing with headphones on. _

          You pad down the tiled hallway to the second door on the left to see absolutely no headphones, your tiny brown dog sprawled beneath the black desk, a BBC World News article on the computer screen, and a very, very exhausted-looking Dan leaning back in his chair.

          “Hi,” he sighs.

          “Hi,” you say softly, shuffling over to his side and running one hand through his loose curls. “You good?”

          He groans and it’s as good as an answer as “no.”

          Your eyes flicker up at the article and read the title. Of course he had gotten himself into this mood by just looking at the state of the world. Of course.

          “Do you wanna talk about it?” He looks up at you for a moment and you slide your hand down to the base of his neck.

          “Not really. Shit’s fucked, y’know?”

          You give a half-hearted laugh at his eloquence.

          “Yeah. Guess it is.” He sighs again and you feel kind of stuck. “Is there anything I could do to help? Besides turning off the computer.” He just looks at you. “Or head.” You find a twinge of a smile on his face now and  _ know _ you’ll regret bringing that up by tonight. “And hopefully involving helping me with the groceries that are currently defrosting in our kitchen. Please?”

          “Ugh.” He sits up in the leather chair, making enough noise to scare the dog out from under the desk. “Did you buy ice cream?”


End file.
